Diciendo adiós
by milo-g
Summary: Era muy doloroso, demasiado. No sabía cómo seguiría con su vida. Esa persona… Era todo para ella, pero igual se había ido. Todos lloraban, menos ella; sin embargo, era a quien más le dolía. Todos la habían abrazado, pero desde hacía mucho que no había soltado una sola lágrima. Pero le dolía, como miles de puñaladas. No participante de "Cuando uno más uno no hacen dos". Lolishota.


*cae del techo* Sip sigo viva.

Bienvenidos al reto del foro que subo a último momento. En esta ocasión tocó escribir sobre la pareja que más odiabas o no te agradara, y para mí, fue un completo dolor en el trasero. En fin, este fic participa de "**Cuando uno más uno no hacen dos**" del foro "**DexHolders del Prof Oak**", link en mi perfil.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri, quién seguramente no trolleé en unas horas con un Nintendo Direct on "April Fools". Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

**Advertencias: **Temas tristes. LoliShotaShipping. Lo escribí yo (?)

Disfruten.

* * *

Era muy doloroso, demasiado. No sabía cómo seguiría con su vida. Esa persona… Era todo para ella, pero igual se había ido. Todos lloraban, menos ella; sin embargo, era a quien más le dolía. Todos la habían abrazado, pero desde hacía mucho que no había soltado una sola lágrima. Pero le dolía, como miles de puñaladas.

―Es doloroso, ¿Verdad? ―Asintió con su rostro frío.

―Por supuesto que sí ―se giró y estrechó su mano ―. Cynthia.

―Steven ―apretó su mano y dio una vaga mirada al ambiente ―. ¿Quieres ir a un lugar con gente menos… triste?

Solo asintió y lo miró a los ojos, demostrando sin embargo las pocas ganas de andar con el desconocido.

Fueron a una cafetería, donde se sentaron junto a una ventana. Las nubes negras se juntaban en el cielo con una clara amenaza de lluvia, coincidiendo con el humor de la rubia.

―Lamento mucho lo que sucedió; estoy seguro de que fue una gran persona ―dijo Steven.

Cynthia asintió.

― ¿Tú cómo te sientes?

Se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Tienes ganas de hablar conmigo?

Negó suavemente.

Ambos dieron un sorbo del cálido café. Luego de una larga pausa, Cynthia dijo:

―Duele mucho; era mi madre ―su voz salió firme y su mirada seguía dura y fría… como si en verdad no sintiera sus palabras.

―Entonces lo lamento aún más, Cynthia.

―Todos ellos… Ninguno debería estar ahí ―frunció el ceño.

― ¿Por qué no?

―Porque ninguno lo siente de verdad, Steven ―dijo en tono especial, como si le explicara a un niño pequeño ―. Esas personas…

― ¿Esas personas…?

Cynthia suspiró ―. Los funerales son para los vivos, Steven.

―Difiero contigo, Cynthia. Yo creo que los muertos también merecen un homenaje.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Esto para ti es un homenaje? ―Dijo con rencor ―. Invitar a personas que ni la conocían, que no sufren su dolor, que les da igual… A verla en su momento más vulnerable es… ―tomó una bocanada de aire ―, es exhibirla, Steven.

―No creo que a esas personas…

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! ―Exclamó Cynthia con su garganta ardiendo ―. ¿Dónde demonios te crees que estuvieron esas personas cuando mi madre las necesito? ¿Dónde estuviste tú?

Y entonces Cynthia lo comprendió.

― ¿¡Pero quién demonios eres tú!? ―Exclamó en medio del café, levantándose de su lugar.

―C-Cynthia, cálmate. Sé que estás dolida, pero…

― ¡Por Arceus! ¿Cómo pude hablar contigo? ―Steven estiró su mano para tomarla del brazo y volverla a sentar ―. ¡No me toques!

―Disculpen, ¿Hay algún problema? ―Preguntó un muchacho alto de servicio.

Cynthia no se molestó en contestar, salió corriendo del lugar, con Steven siguiéndola.

Calles después la alcanzó.

― ¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?

― ¡Quiero explicarte! ―Exclamó Steven para hacerse oír a pesar de la lluvia.

― ¿Qué demonios hacías en su funeral? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

―Yo… Estaba visitando una tumba ―la rubia lo miró acusatoriamente ―; de mi padre.

― ¿Y eso te da derecho de aparecer allí, a mi lado?

―Es que todos lloraban, todos sufrían… menos tú. Me dio curiosidad. En el funeral de mi padre yo lloraba a mares, pero tú…

Cynthia frunció el ceño, sin creerle ni una palabra ―. Nunca más te vuelvas a acercar a mí. Nunca.

Y se fue, dejando aquel día y a ese desconocido atrás, como si nunca hubieran sucedido.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por los futuros reviews.

Los espero en el próximo reto, que antes del fin de semana, seguro que está disponible :DDDD

**A favor de reviews sin dicriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo mejorar.**


End file.
